Dream of You
by 9foxgrl
Summary: For years Kid has been having nightmares of a girl screaming for help as she was dragged into a pool of darkness. He's passed it off as a bad dream, but is it? KidXFmChrona
1. Chapter 1

Dream of You

9foxgrl

As I noted before: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. Also; in MY PERSONAL VIEW Chrona is a GIRL! Thank you!

~9foxgrl

Summary: For years Kid has been having nightmares of a girl screaming for help as she was dragged into a pool of darkness. He's passed it off as a bad dream, but is it?

"_Help me! Please! Anyone! Help Me!"_

"_I'm coming! Where are you?" Kid yelled back as he ran through the poorly lit halls. Then he spotted her, a girl his age being dragged into a pool of darkness by what appeared to be large snakes. _

"_Please! Help!"_

"_I'm coming!" Kid yelled as he ran towards her. But with every step he seemed to get further away. His feet were being weighed down._

"_HELP!"_

"_Hang on!"_

"_I can't!" she cried as struggled against the snakes. _

"_!"_

Kid awoke with a start. His heart was racing. He sat up on his large bed trying shake the dream from his mind.

'_That nightmare again.'_ Kid thought as he fell back on his pillow.

"KID! Wake up!" his weapon Liz yelled from the other side of the large doors. "We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming…" Kid replied as he slowly changed.

Since as long as her could remember he had the nightmares of the girl being dragged into a dark pool. Every time she screamed for some one to help her. Just before he could reach her something stopped him or woke him up. The dream always seemed to end with her screaming in pain.

'Why are these dreams getting more frequent?' Kid thought to himself as put on his tie clip.

"KID!"

"I'm coming!" Kid yelled back.

Somewhere Outside of Death City

"I'm off to work Chrona." Medusa laughed as she looked into a dark room where a figure was sitting in a corner. "Be good and stay in your room."

"Yes Lady Medusa." repllied a meek voice.

Medusa locked the door and slipped the key into her lab coat.

Chrona closed her eyes as the endless darkness returned. A small smile graced her face.

_'I wonder who that nice boy in my dreams is?'_

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Dream of You

9foxgrl

~Do not own Soul Eater. Wish I did though.~

"Kid are you aright?"

"Yeah you look terrible." Soul commented.

"You have those bags under your eyes." Maka said pointing at his eyes. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"No…nightmares." Kid sighed as he tried to stay awake.

"Alright, today's lessons is on soul wavelengths. " Sid stated as he started writing on the board.

Kid felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier as he tried to stay awake.

"_Huh? I guess I fell asleep again." Kid said to himself as he floated through the solid stone of the school. After a little while of flying the darkness returned and he found himself in an unfamiliar house where he was drawn to a door. _

_The girl was sitting in a dark room this time. She was wearing a black dress and the shadows hid most of her face, only light blue eyes filled with tears looked up at him. _

"_You're back?"_

"_It seems so…"_

"…_So you're just a dream?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"…_*sniff* oh…I was hoping you were real."_

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_No reason."_

"_Please tell me." Kid said as he reached out to her only to find his hand passed through her shoulder. 'I'm just a ghost to her…'_

"_Why aren't you helping me?" she asked. "You promised to help me."_

"_I did?" Kid replied in surprise trying to remember his older dreams. _

"_You promised."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You' promised to help me!"_

"_What? I'm sorry, I don't even know who you are."_

"_Please, help me. She's going to kill me if I don't become a Kishin!"_

"_Who is?"_

"_Help me please!"_

"_At least tell me your name!"_

"_My name is ~!"_

"KID!"  
>POW!<p>

"OW~!"

Kid bolted awake as a piece of chalk made contact with his head. Everyone in class was starring at him. Apparently he had fallen asleep in class and went unnoticed until Sid decided to ask him a question and when he didn't wake up he threw a piece of chalk at him.

Kid turned red as he slowly sat up.

"I…I'm sorry…what was the question?"

"Go see your father." Sid snapped pointing to Spirit who was waiting for him.

'_I guess Father found out about my nightmares…or he wants me on a mission.'_

"Are you okay?" Liz asked as they walked to the Death Room.

"I'm fine, it's just all these nightmares lately."

"HIYA KIDDO~!"

"Father."

"Uh…Kid…are you trying to dye your hair white now?" Shinigami-sama asked cocking his head at an angle.

"Huh?" Kid asked in a confused tone. His hair was still covered in chalk dust making it look white.

Patty giggled as she brushed it out making Kid's hair a mess.

"He's out of it sir. He's been having nightmares." Liz explained as Kid tried to fix his hair half heartedly.

"Oh? What about Kid?"

"A girl…screaming for help."

"Harsh." Spirit replied. "Is she cute?"

"Spirit!"

"What? I'm just saying sir, that if she's cute he's having a-"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

"So Kid about the next mission for you."

"…"

"Kiddo~?"

"…"

Spirit brushed up Kid's bangs revealing that the young Shinigami's eyes were closed.

"Kid?"

*snore*

"HE FELL ASLEEP STANDING UP?"

THUD!

"Kid went BOOM!"

"Correction. He _was _standing up asleep." Shinigami-sama stated.

"Wow, and I thought it was bad enough he fell asleep in class." Spirit sighed.

"He did? That's not like him."

Patty was giggling until Kid's body began to shake.

"HOLY CRAP! HE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!" Liz screamed.

"Hold him down!" Shinigami-sama yelled.

Spirit and Liz jumped down and grabbed Kid's arms and legs.

"What's wrong with him?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dream of You

9foxgrl

-Glad to know this story is liked!-

"_You need to wake up."_

_Kid was standing before a woman in a long powder blue dress. A crescent moon and star necklace hung around her neck. _

"_How did I get here?"_

"_I don't know. You've been coming a lot. That isn't good, your soul is being damaged."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If you stay in this form too long your body will get hurt. "_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Kagami the Guardian of the Dream Plain. You need to go back now."_

"_Who is this girl that I keep going to?"_

"_She is the daughter of a witch, her mother made her an experiment to try and create a Kishin using her soul."_

_Kid's jaw dropped. "Wha-what? I have to help her!"_

"_No! You've already passed here enough times. I will allow this last visit but then you must stop." she replied moving to the side reveling a silver door. _

"_Can you at least tell me why her?"_

_The woman sighed ."She…somehow mad a link with your soul a few years ago when you were children. You promised to help her when ever you could."_

"_I did? But you said I made a link, how?"_

"_You gave her a charm of some kind, she's been holding onto it and praying to be saved. As a young god you answer her prayers in forms of visits."_

_Kid gasped making an 'oh 'with his mouth. _

"_Go, your little follower is waiting for you. But remember, this is you last visit. If you hear her voice call out for you ignore it or the link will grow too strong."_

"_Will happen if it does?"_

"_Unless you find her, your soul will feel like its in eternal conflict." Kagami stated as she unlocked the door, flooding the hall with a bright light. _

_Kid opened his eyes again, he was in the dark room again Only a little light came in from cracks in the wall and underneath a door. He looked around and saw the girl sitting by the dim lights in the wall crying. _

"_You're back?"_

_"Looks like it huh?"_

"_Yeah…You never told me your name."_

"_My name is Chrona, what's yours?"_

"_It's Kid."_

"_Chrona?"_

_The girl looked up fearfully as someone approached the door behind them. _

"_HURRY! You need to leave!"_

"_Just tell me! Where are you!" Kid yelled as the door was unlocked. _

"_She's sending me to kill people! To take their souls!" the girl screamed. Kid turned and saw a woman with menacing yellow eyes. The hissing of snakes sent chills down his spine. _

"_Chrona who are you talking to?"_

"_No one!"_

_Kid felt himself being dragged away from the room. He looked over at Chrona who was utterly terrified of the woman. _

"_Stop! Come back!"_

"_Italy! HURRY!" Chrona whispered as Kid passed through the wall behind her. _

"_Wait!"_

"_Go to the Church! Hurry please! I need your help!" Chrona whimpered. _

"_WAIT!"_

"_Please."_

Kid's eyes snapped open. His weapons, Spirit, and his father were standing above him looking concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Kid asked as he sat up, his bangs stuck to his brow. His arm was struggling to hold him.

"Yeah Kid you started screaming and thrashing around, we had to hold you down so you wouldn't hurt yourself."

"Another bad dream?" Shinigami-sama asked as he lifted Kid to a chair.

"That girl must really like you visiting her." Spirit said in a lecherous tone trying to lift up the mood. "Don't tell me you two have getting it-"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

"Ow…." Spirit whimpered as a small fountain of blood pooled from his head. "Did you at least get her name…"

"Spirit." Shinigami-sama warned in a deep menacing voice.

"WHAT?"

"Chrona." Kid whispered. "Her name is Chrona…and she is real."

"Huh?"

Kid explained what Kagami told him about the link between him and Chrona.

"So did you recognize her?"

"No…" Kid muttered. "But Kagami claims that I've met her in person and gave a charm of some kind…I just wish I could remember."

"Kid's blushing~!" Patty yelled.

Kid looked down as his face turned a darker red.

"She was trapped in a locked room…the witch…her mother was came in but she couldn't see me…" Kid muttered. Sudden realization made him jump.

"Whose in Italy?"

"What?"

"The girl…Chrona…said she was being forced to go to Italy and kill people in a church." Kid said as he struggled to stand up. His heart was pounding. "Please warn who ever is in Italy."

"Maka and Soul just left a little while ago." Spirit paled as he looked at Shinigami-sama.

"Get Stein and go met with Soul and Maka." Shinigami-sama order Spirit as he carried Kid who was still shaking.

"I'm going too!" Kid demanded.

"No! You are much too weak!" Shingami-sama ordered as he carried Kid.

"I can manage."

"Kid as your father, I'm telling you no. Don't make me chop you!"

"Damn…"

Later at Gallows Mansion

"Liz, Patty, make sure he does not leave Gallows Mansion!"

"Right~!"

"No problem sir. But what if he falls asleep again?"

"Monitor him. If he starts thrashing around wake him up."

"I have just the thing!" Patty yelled as she ran off and returned with a water gun filled with ice water.

"Okay…" Liz said with a sweat drop. She looked in on Kid and sweat dropped. "Red Alert!"

"What!"

"He's asleep!" Liz cried.

The three peeked in and sure enough Kid was laying across his bed like a drunk who passed out.

"He's not thrashing…"

"That's a good sign."

"**Stop!"**

They jumped at Kid declaration. His arm sticking up in the air like it was grabbing at something.

"Stop attacking them! Fight the spell!" Kid screamed. His face contorted into one of pain. "STOP! YOU'RE HURTING THEM!"  
>"Fire!" Shinigami declared. Patty shot the stream of water and hit Kid dead on. It didn't even phase him. Patty pumped the water gun and emptied it on Kid who wasn't even bothered by it.<p>

"Gotta reload!" Patty yelled running to the kitchen.

"FIGHT HER CHRONA! FIGHT BACK THE SPELL~!" Kid yelled.

"Is he dreaming?"

"At least he isn't thrashing around."

Shinigami-sama focused on Kid's soul and saw that it was tugging on a chain of some kind that was connected to it.

'_Is that the link Kagami mentioned?'_

"YOU CAN DO IT! FIGHT HER BACK!"

"I'm ready to fire!" Patty yelled pumping the water gun again.

Kid yelled then rolled off the bed landing with a nice loud thud. He sat up confused with a bump on his head.

"What the hell…how did I get back?" Kid wondered aloud.

"Back?"

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Dream of You

9foxgrl

Chrona looked up at the ceiling of her room/prison. It had been a few days since Medusa forced her to kill in Italy and the boy who had normally been visiting her had stopped since then.

'_Maybe he doesn't like me anymore.'_ Chrona thought. The boy had come the last time on her mission and was trying to pull her away from the snakes dragging her further into madness. Kid had been trying to kill the snakes and pull Chrona free but to no avail.

Chrona hugged her knees tighter to herself. She clutched something at her neck and began to wish that she could visit him for once.

'_Please, please let me see him again.'_

Shibusen- Death Room

"This is ridiculous." Kid groaned, his eyes twitching.

"Oh come on son, it's not that bad."

Kid's eyes continued to twitch. He had not been allowed to sleep the last few days since he was subconsciously going to the Demon Sword. Something that had to stop before Kid went mad with insanity.

So for the last few days Kid had been on 24 hour watch, not allowed to sleep at all. If he started to dozed he was either Maka Chopped or hit with a water gun. He even sat in the Death Room instead of going out on missions. That is where we currently meet the young god, sitting in a stiff chair watching a team battling a Kishin.

He was sick of it. Sick of the lack of sleep, sick of being followed just about everywhere, he was sick of it all.

'_I wish I could see Chrona…' _he thought to himself.

"_Kid?"_

Kid looked up and saw a transparent Chrona standing beside his father, staring at him. It took all his will power not to scream Kid quickly got up and made an excuse about the bathroom and motioned for the image to follow him. In a deserted hallway Kid stopped and looked on in amazement.

"You came to me?"

"_I-I'm sure how…all I did was wish on my necklace and-"_

"I'm sorry to cut you off. Necklace? You said you wished on it?"

Chrona nodded and withdrew an old ring that was dangling on a chain. Kid recognized it immediately; it was a promise ring his father had given his mother when they had started dating. It was a simple ring with a piece of obsidian in the middle.

'_Now I remember. Mother gave it to me and told me to give it to someone who needed it more, someone who need to a bit of happiness. So I gave it to a little girl crying in the park.'_

"_Kid?"_

Kid smiled. "It's nothing Chrona. Could you maybe tell me the name of the witch controlling you?"

Chrona's small smile vanished. "The witch is my mother…her name is Medusa."

Kid's eyes bugged out. _"Medusa; as in the nurse who works here?"_

Chrona looked at him fearfully. _"She works here! Oh no! They she must already know where the dormant Kishin is!"_

Kid's eyes got even bigger, if that was possible. "Dormant Kishin?"

Chrona nodded. _"She told me that Shinigami-sama sealed a Kishin here and she was going to revive him to take over the world."_

Years of proper upbringing had no chance with Kid's next statement.

"Oh. Hell. No!" Kid yelled.

He yanked an axe off a nearby suit of armor and stormed towards the infirmary. Chrona floated after him screaming to be careful. Kid kicked down the door and only found Maka and Soul along with Stein who was visiting. They all eyed the slightly off balanced Shinigami wielding a large sharp axe.

"Uh…Kid you want to explain?" Maka asked as Kid looked around, her eyes focusing on the very sharp axe in the boy's hands.

"Where's Medusa?"

"She went out for coffee."

Kid turned to Chrona and mouthed _'Be careful.'_

"Uh…Kid, the axe?"

"I'm witch hunting." Kid replied.

"With an axe…going after Medusa?"

"Kid finally lost his fruit loops." Soul stated.

Kid turned to them glaring.

"The witch that was controlling Chrona is Medusa. And I am going rip out her soul."

"With an axe?"

"Kid, how do you know it's Medusa."

Kid pointed at the clearly invisible Chrona. "Chrona told me."

"Kid…you can see Chrona?"

"I heard you were hallucinating, but this is to an all new level."

Maka looked at Soul reproachfully.

"Soul, Chrona was the one who warned Kid about the attack."

"Yeah, before she tried to kill us."

"_I WAS UNDER A SPELL!"_ Chrona yelled.

"If you see Medusa, don't let her out of your sight." Kid yelled as he ran down the hall.

**To Be Continued….**

A/N: I looked it up. Obsidian is said to have energies that promote healing, protection, divination, and peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Dream of You

9foxgrl

Maka was sitting next to Soul in the infirmary. The scythe weapon had woken up a few hours ago. Because of Stein's and Spirit's quick arrival Soul was not as badly hurt as he could have been. Stein dropped by to see them as Nurse Medusa came in. Then Kid came in waving an axe raving that Medusa was the witch controlling the Demon Sword. He rampaged around the school before Spirit and Stein sedated him and had taken away the axe.

They then looked for Medusa but were unable to find her. When Kid got out of his drug induced haze he screamed at Stein about potentially getting Chrona killed. The young Shinigami then walked away to sleep in his mansion.

"Papa says that if it were it not for the early warning from Kid then they wouldn't have gotten to us in time."

"So that guy Chrona warned Kid about the witch sending him to attack."

"Her."

"What?"

"Kid said that it was a girl."

"Seriously?"

"I guess she really was under a spell. Liz told me that Kid was yelling at her to fight back and not let herself be controlled."

"Figures Kid would be the only one weird enough to link up to a weirdo like Chrona."

* * *

><p>Kid was sitting in the Death Room as the Death Scythes had a conference with Shinigami-sama. He had been on his way home when he had been summoned. One reason was so if Kid had another connection with the elusive Chrona they could try and track it. Apparently in his last connection with her his mind actually linked to Chrona and he was inside her mind watching the entire battle with Spirit and Stein.<p>

"So Kid anything?" Liz asked poking him.

"I'm awake aren't I?" Kid replied. He had been praying that Chrona was still alive.

"Kid…go to sleep." Patty whined.

"So you can attack me with your new water gun? I don't think so."

"Please."

"No."

THUD!

"HE'S ASLEEP!" Patty declared. She kicked Kid lightly in the gut to confirm it.

"How did he fall out his chair?" Liz wondered. "Patty, did you knock him unconscious?"

"No…" Patty said innocently hiding a something behind her back.

"Do your stuff Queen of the Council." Spirit snickered as she walked forward to make a link to Kid's mind.

"Shut up you- BANG!"

"What happened?" Sid asked looking at the Death Scythe trembling on the ground.

"Something…forced….me out….OW! MARIE!"

"Just seeing if you were alive."

* * *

><p><em>Kid looked aroud the dark hall he was in again. At the end he spotted the silver door that lead to Chrona. He ran towards it only to be stopped by Kagami. <em>

"_Why are you back?"_

"_To help Chrona!"_

"_Go back!"_

"_No! I'm going to help her!" Kid yelled defiantly as he ran passed her. _

_Kagami turned as grabbed him. _

"_I TOLD YOU GO BACK!_

* * *

><p>Kid awoke in on the floor of the Death Room.<p>

"Shit…"

"So is Chrona alive?" Stein asked.

"Don't know, I was stopped by the Dream Guardian." Kid mumbled.

"So in other words she blue balled you?" Spirit joked.

*Awkward Pause*

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

"Ow!"

Kid in frustration. Suddenly a sharp pain pierced his head. He grabbed the sides of his head in agony.

He got flashes of a ghost ship filled with human spirits, a Kishin was sailing it. A village. A black dragon. Then the image of a day calendar being torn until it reached a date four weeks from then.

Chrona's frightened face then appeared.

"_Help me Kid! Please!"_

Kid opened his eyes as the images stopped. He immediately bolted out of the Death Room, running to the library where he hoped he could find the answers he needed. He ignored the calls for him to stop. One thing he knew. In four weeks he had a window of time to save Chrona. She had given him the clues.

And he was going to save her.

**To Be Continued…**

**9foxgrl rant: If I don't update anything for awhile I'm sorry, but I got midterms coming up. Wish me luck! **


	6. Chapter 6

Dream of You

9foxgrl

A/N:I just had this pop into my head! So I had to write it down. And yes I like leaving people in suspense!

Kid had stacks of books piled around him. All on the legends of ghost ships, black dragons and things in between. He was tired.

No sleep for the last three weeks and four days plus all of this research. He was tired. But he had finally found the ship. The Nihong. It took a little more time to track where it could be going, but he found it never the less.

He closed his eyes for just one minute. That would be enough, he couldn't visit Chrona anymore so he should be able to sleep right?

* * *

><p><em>When Kid entered his dream world he found himself at a beach like setting. But it was dark and the waves crashing around. He looked around and spotted a familiar figure sitting in the sand. <em>

"_Chrona?"_

"_Kid? You look so sick!" Chrona gasped as she observed the dark rings under his eyes. "Have you been sleeping? Or eating well?"_

_Kid shook his head as he approached. "You look like you haven't eaten in a long time Chrona."_

"_B-ut that me! You look worse!"_

_He smiled as laid down in the sand. Chrona looked over him worriedly then lifted his head into her lap. Kid looked up at her in surprise as a tear hit his cheek. _

"_I'm sorry. This is all my fault."_

_Kid raised his arm up to wipe away her tears. He felt his heart aching as he looked at her powder blue eyes fill with tears. _

"_No, It's not…don't worry Chrona. I will save you."_

_A small smile graced Chrona's face. Kid felt his heart jumping. _

'_These feelings…could this girl be…my fated soul mate?' Kid thought as stared at her. _

"_Kid?"_

"_Yes Chrona?"_

"_I need you to make me one more promise…"_

"_Anything!" Kid said as he sat up. _

_Chrona grabbed his shoulders and looked at him dead in the eye. _

"_Promise…that if you can't stop me…you will kill me."_

_Kid's eyes widen. "What...no! I can't!"_

_Chrona let him go. _

"_Please Kid…I don't want to become a Kishin." Chrona sobbed. "Please! If you can't save me from Medusa…KILL ME!"_

_Kid hugged her. _

"…_As much as this hurts for me to say…I promise Chrona."_

"_Thank you Kid."_

_Kid felt the connection slipping away. He took the last second to kiss her forehead. As he was pulled back into reality he saw Chrona blushing. _

* * *

><p>"MAKA CHOP!"<p>

THUD!

Kid looked up to see his friends starring at him.

"Okay…who hit me?" Kid asked as he sat up.

Liz forced him down into his chair.

"We need a group intervention with you."

"About?"

"Kid…this is getting out of hand!"

"What is?" Kid asked as he collected his research.

"This connection of yours to Chrona. It's unhealthy."

"You barely eat or sleep anymore. You've spent the last three weeks locked up in here. Kid, look at your reflection!"

Kid groaned as Liz shoved him in front of a mirror. He looked pale and sickly. Chrona was right, he looked exaughsted. Then he was looking at his father.

"Umm…okay?"

"KIDDO~!"

"Father…was this intervention your idea?"

"No…"

"It was all ours!" Liz yelled.

Kid twitched. Suddenly he remembered something.

"What day is it?"

"October 8th."

"What day of the week?"

"Tuesday."

Kid bolted away from his group. "I have forty hours to get to the location!"

"Location?"

"Where Chrona is going!"

"Kid you can't!" Liz screamed.

Kid glared at his weapons.

"Either you help me or stay here! But I'm leaving!" Kid yelled as he summoned Beelzebub. "Last chance!"

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Dream of You

9foxgrl

VII

Kid stood nervously at the bow of the small vessel as he and his weapons rowed towards where the Nihogg would appear. Maka, and Soul had been allowed to come on the mission as well. Mostly so Kid wouldn't do anything stupid. Stein and Marie were at the village standing by in case they needed help. He could feel Chrona getting closer.

Fog started to roll in, surrounding them. Suddenly a ship came out of the fog. Kid shuddered, it was the exact one that Chrona had sent in the vision.

He could feel the Kishin inside and the hundreds of souls trapped with in.

"Is that…the ship?" Maka asked.

"Yes…" Kid said with a shudder. The entire trip had been major déjà vu for him.

"So what's the plan?"

"Patty. Ram the ship! Right in the middle!" Kid ordered.

"WHAT?" The older girls and Soul screamed.

"YES SIR!" Patty yelled as she started to row at top speed. "DAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH!"

Soul and Maka hung onto Liz as they approached at top speed. Kid stood at the bow then jumped back just as they made contact. Kid threw a hook and rope onto the ship and secured it.

"Liz, Patty, weapon forms!" Kid ordered.

"Are you sure about this?' Maka asked.

Kid frowned.

"If it gets bad, get off the ship, take Liz and Patty with you."

"And you?"

"I'll stall them…and if I have to…go down fighting." Kid said sternly as he started to climb.

Maka and Soul exchanged a look with the twin pistols.

"Kid…must really like this girl." Soul said with a shudder.

(A/N: Fast forward a couple battles)

Kid and Maka were blindsided by the Pirate Kishin. He was about to shoot Kid when a large black sword dropped from the sky, effectively killing the spirit.

Kid shuddered as he recognized the sword. He looked up to see Chrona appear and easily lift the sword.

"Chrona…"  
>"Kid…"<br>The two shared a mutual look of sadness before Maka charged in and tried to hit her. Chrona evaded each blow with ease then swung her sword. Maka found her self flying until Kid caught her.

"Go to the boat Maka."

"What? Kid I can't leave you with her!"

Kid released the twin pistols.

"Go now!" Kid ordered.

Chrona looked up at Kid sadly.

"Hello little shinigami."

"She is controlling you now?" Kid asked.

Chrona smile vanished. Her eyes looked to her sword then back at him.

Kid nodded in understanding. In a flash he snatched the sword away and threw it into the sea. Ragnarok's screams echoed as he hit the icy waters.

"We're alone now Chrona. Let me help you."

Chrona started to cry.

"You can't. No one can. She put snakes inside me Kid. So I would never disobey her. Ragnarok will return to me in a few minutes…I can't be saved. Just k-"

She stopped as Kid ran up and kissed her.

"I'm not going to kill you." Kid said as he caressed her cheeks. "But I need to knock you out. We can get the black blood taken out of you and the snakes too. But I need you to be unconscious so Medusa can't hurt you."

Chrona nodded and didn't flinch as Kid hit the side of her neck to knock her out. Kid caught her easily and was about to summon Beelzebub when he realized that his team had not left yet.

"I thought I told you all to leave?" Kid asked as he got in the boat, careful not to wake his charge.

"And leave you alone with your girlfriend?" Soul asked cheekily.

Kid grimaced. "Be glad I'm holding her, or you would be knock out cold as well."

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW DAYS LATER<strong>

Chrona woke up in a vaguely familiar gothic style room. She recognized it partially from her dreams. She was tucked in a large bed with a warm body next to her. She froze fearfully then relaxed when she felt the familiar wavelength. She slowly rolled over and found Kid sleeping next to her. He snuggled closer to her with a content smile on his face.

"Kid…"

Kid opened his eyes for a moment then held her closer.

"I kept my promise…"

Chrona blushed a deep red before falling back asleep.

Kid hugged her tightly.

'_I saved you…but I'm going to protect you from that witch. If she ever comes back…she will die.'_

_To Be Continued_


End file.
